1. Field of Invention
The invention is related to an image forming apparatus for providing stable rotation of an image bearing body.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic method, such as a laser printer, a static latent image is formed on a photosensitive drum, and the electrostatic latent image is developed by a developing roller where toner is supplied from a toner supply roller. The developed toner image is transferred to a recording medium and fixed onto the recording medium by applying high temperature thereto by a fixing roller. The recording medium is transported to the photosensitive drum by a recording medium transporting roller.
Therefore, in the image forming apparatus, the photosensitive drum, the developing roller, the toner supply roller, the fixing roller, the recording medium transporting roller and other components are driven by a motor.
Recently, an image forming apparatus having one motor that drives the rollers including the photosensitive drum has been known, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-137180. In this image forming apparatus, a plurality of gears are used for transferring driving force from a motor shaft to the rollers including the photosensitive roller.